Miss Viola
Miss Viola is a minor character in Happy Feet and a supporting character in Happy Feet Two. She is a teacher from Penguin Elementary located in Emperor-Land, who was the school teacher of Mumble, Gloria and Seymour when they were children. She is Boadidea's mother, who is a close friend of Erik, Mumble and Gloria's son, and Atticus, Seymour's son, which made Viola become a close friend of her three former students in their adulthood. She is voiced by Magda Szubanski. Biography 'Happy Feet' Miss Viola appears as a teacher in Emperor-Land. She teaches the children penguins how to find their heartsongs. She was the teacher of Mumble, Gloria and Seymour. She enjoyed Seymour's heartsong, "The MessGe" and Said "I could really get jiggy with that. Lovely." She also fancied Gloria's few lines of her heartsong, "Boogie Wonderland." After hearing that, Miss Viola is very excited, and wants Mumble to sing. But he failed. Miss Viola presumem something happened while Mumble was in early development (which was the case, Memphis dropped Mumble), but Norma Jean and Memphis insisted that wasn't the case (although Memphis was aware of it). She calls his parents and says that maybe only Mrs. Astrakhan can solve this problem. Unknown to Viola, Astrakhan failed too (for the first time as a matter of fact). Miss Viola is later seen dancing with Seymour when Mumble and Gloria (and several other penguins) danced together before Mumble's banishment. Miss Viola is also seen dancing at the end of the film. 'Happy Feet Two' In the sequel, Miss Viola has a bigger role. She is apparently married and has a daughter named Boadicea, who is Erik and Atticus's best friend. Viola also became a close friend of her three former students, Mumble and Gloria, Erik's parents, and Seymour, Atticus's father. Additionally, Viola became the honorary aunt of Erik and Atticus, just like Mumble and Seymour became the honorary uncles of Boadicea, and Gloria became the honorary aunt of Boadicea as well. Viola is first seen when Mumble and Erik gets into a conflict after Erik gets embarrassed by the other children because of Mumble's dance. After Erik, Atticus and Boadicea escaped from Emperor Land and followed Ramón to Adélie-Land, their parents, Mumble, Gloria, Seymour and Viola gets worried about them. Mumble goes to Adélie-Land to search for them (suspecting they could have followed Ramón), while Gloria, Seymour and Miss Viola still search for them at the Emperor Land. Later on, Emperor Land is trapped by a massive glacier of ice and snow, with Mumble, Erik, Atticus and Boadicea as the only penguins to be free. Mumble decides to go to Adélie-Land to ask Lovelace and Ramón's help. Boadicea decides to go there to Mumble, since she is pretty fast and athletic. Mumble at first refuses to let her go as it was too dangerous, but Viola told Mumble there is no danger, there is challenges, revealing to possess a lot of faith in her daughter. Boadicea then goes to Adélie-Land, while Mumble, Erik and Atticus goes fishing in a attempt to keep the emperor penguins feed. The next day, Boadicea arrives with all adélie penguins, Lovelace and Sven, making Viola very proud of her. They then tries to keep the emperor penguins feed by bringing fish for them. Later on, Lovelace get the attention of some humans to build a way out for the penguins. However, a storm starts and the humans leave. Later, the sea is frozen, turning impossible for Sven and the adélies penguins to bring fish for the emperor penguins. Desesperated, several emperor penguins slide down a mountain in order to fly outta there. The penguins, still believing that Sven is a penguin (except for Mumble) asks him to teach them how to fly. Sven almost manages to take Seymour outta there, but he fails and then reveals his true species, making the penguins upset. Mumble then realized if they danced enough, they could move the snow into making a way outta there. However, several penguins falls into the Doomberg, including Atticus, Boadicea, Lovelace and Carmen, Ramón's new love interest. Not wanting to be without her, Ramón jumps into the Doomberg, thus finally winning Carmen's heart. Viola is now finally reunited with her daughter, Boadicea, but they are still trapped into the Doomberg, alongside many of their friends. Now, the only penguins to be free are Mumble, Erik, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo, Raul and half of the adélie penguins, while the other half has fallen into the Doomberg. They still try to dance, but with several penguins fallen, their moves is not enough. Sven tries to help, but still is not enough. Mumble and Erik then goes to the elephant seal land to ask for the help of their new friend, Bryan. After they arrives with the elephant seals, everyone starts tap dancing on the ice, making enough snow and ice fall to create a sort of stairway to the top off the glacier. The penguins are now free, they forgives Sven for his lies and Sven starts living with them. The film ends with the penguins and Sven looking for a new home. Personality Miss Viola is a good teacher, who acts like a mother figure to her students. She is friendly, sympathetic, soft-spoken, loving and caring. However, she is level-headed, strong-willed and independent. Miss Viola was very concerned for Mumble for not be able to sing, and visibly tried her best to help him, sending him to Mrs. Astrakhan, the best singing teacher in Emperor-Land. That even made her become a close friend of Mumble in his adulthood, as Mumble's son, Erik, became a close friend of Viola's daughter, Boadicea. For all her caring and loving teacher demeanor, though, she can have a bit of a prejudice when exceeding her concern for her students, such as claiming Mumble can not be a truly penguin without a heartsong. However, she never mocked Mumble's tap dance, and seemed to enjoy it when the humans arrived in a helicopter in the first film and also to beat the Doomberg in the second film. Though a very serious teacher, Miss Viola is confident and motherly, seems to possesses a lot of faith in her daughter, Boadicea. That can be seen when Boadicea wanted to go to Adélie-Land for Mumble, as she was pretty fast. Mumble at first refused, but Viola told him there is no danger, there is challenges, strongly believing her daughter could do. When Boadicea managed to survive all the way to Adélie-Land, and when sue came back to Emperor Land with all the adélie penguins (and also Lovelace, who is a rockhopper penguin, and Sven, who is an Atlantic Puffin), Viola became very proud of her daughter. Similarly, Viola is a good-hearted penguin who possesses a strong sense of bravery and justice. When the skuas came to Emperor Land taking advantage of the penguins being trapped, Viola seemed to appreciate Noah's bravery and his words, claiming that they were emperor penguins with proud. Viola is also a very close friend of her three former students, Mumble, Gloria and Seymour. Her daughter, Boadicea, even became a close friend to Mumble and Gloria's son, Erik, and also Seymour's son, Atticus. Similarly, Viola became the honorary aunt of Erik and Atticus, and Mumble, Gloria and Seymour became honorary uncles (or aunt, in Gloria's case) of Boadicea. When they were children, Viola stated to like Gloria and Seymour's heartsongs, and was very sympathetic towards the three of them. Appearence Miss Viola's appearence is like an normal emperor penguin. Relationships Mumble Coming soon! Gloria Coming soon! Seymour Coming soon! Bo Coming soon! Mrs. Astrakhan Coming soon! Erik and Atticus Coming soon! Memphis and Norma Jean Coming soon! Noah the Elder Coming soon! Trivia * Some fans speculated Seymour liked Miss Viola as he asked her to dance with him and her earlier statement to liking his heartsong. * Since she has a daughter in the sequel, Miss Viola must be married, which technically alters her name to Mrs. Viola. Navigation Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Female Category:Movie Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Elementals Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Wise Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Spouses Category:In Love Category:Parents Category:Sophisticated Category:Protectors Category:Determinators Category:Honest Category:Fighter Category:Mentor Category:Rescuers Category:Elderly Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Sympathetic Category:Bond Creator Category:Successful Category:Supporters Category:Charismatic Category:Strong-Willed Category:Outright